Alice
by Alice.and.Jasper.Forever.123
Summary: Alice is commiting suicide and she rememebers what lead her to this point in her life.


**So this is just a quick thing I wrote at like three in the morning casue I was really bored, I don't know if it's any good or shitty. Anyways, I hope you like it, if not oh well.**

**Read&Review please.**

She watched as the crimson colored liquid spilled from the cut on her wrist. She loved that crimson color liquid, She loved watching the cut slowly start to bleed, watching as the blood seeped out from the cut and slowly fell down her arm. She loved how the cold blade felt against my warm pale skin. She loved the way it felt when the blade sliced through her skin, making a a straight red line across her wrist, but most of all she love knowing that these would be her last minutes of hurt and pain, her last minutes of anger and loneliness. The last minutes she would ever have to think about the pain that they had caused her. Yes, this would be Mary Alice Brandon's last day alive and soon she would no longer have to suffer, soon she would be far, far away from everything and... everyone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
11 years ago...

Alice was gently shaken awake, her mother was crying and Alice knew that something was wrong. "Al...i...A...lice." her mother said through her tears and sobs.

"Alice," Alice lifted her head to see Charlie Swan, Chief of police, "There has been an accident." Alice's chest tightend at the thought of what might be wrong. "Where's daddy?" Alice asked.

"Your daddy was in a car accident, and he was killed." Alice's eyes became blurry with water from her tears, she cried silently to herself as Charlie left the room her mother followed behind Charlie crying quietly. Alice could here her mother and Charlie talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon Charlie left and her mother calmed herself a bit before going back into Alice's room. Her mother tucked her back in to bed and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room again.

She let the tears fall silently as she listen to her mother cry into her pillow in the room next to hers.

Alice cried herself to sleep that night, and it soon became a habit.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice sat upstairs in her bedroom unpacking some of her things and listening to her mother and Richard argue, Richard was Alice's step father. Because of his work they had to leave Forks and. the arguing between her mother and Richard had become a daily thing. Not long after they got married, he started to hit her mom. And sometime when Alice is in bed at night and her mother is passed out drunk on the couch Richard would come into her room to "play" as he liked to call it.

Alice had to start at a new school in the middle of the year and she had butterflies in her stomach on the all the way to school. Her butterflies escalated as they got closer to the school and even worse when the school bus left. being so small she got pushed and shoved in the halls as other kids pushed there way through. All though elementary school Alice got picked on, she didn't have any friends,and her mother started to hit her. Alice tried to tell herself that it was only because of the alcohol. Alice would go to school with large purple bruises all over her body, in middle school she learned how to cover them up with makeup.

The bullying in school escalated, she started to get into fights with girls, and was continuously tormented by her classmates, the teacher didn't seem to notice or care.  
Richard, still came into her room, he would tell her to take all her clothes off and to bend over. He would, make he do all sorts of things, to him all while her mother was passed out drunk somewhere in the house. She winced as Richard would grab her arms and squeeze the bruises there as he raped her. She started cutting herself, an by the time she was eighteen she decided she wasn't going to live like this anymore. When Richard was at work and her mother was passed out, she was going to end her life. She found her razor blade and she wrote a note that she left on he desk in her room. She sat on the floor at the bottom of her bed and rolled her sleeves up. She took the blade and dug it in deep and sliced her wrist.

She watched as the crimson colored liquid spilled from the cut on her wrist. She loved that crimson color liquid, She loved watching the cut slowly start to bleed, watching as the blood seeped out from the cut and slowly fell down her arm. She loved how the cold blade felt against her warm pale skin. She loved the way it felt when the blade sliced through her skin, making a straight red line across her wrist, but most of all she love knowing that these would be her last minutes of hurt and pain, her last minutes of anger and loneliness. The last minutes she would ever have to think about the pain that they had all caused her. Yes, this would be Mary Alice Brandon's last day alive and soon she would no longer have to suffer, soon she would be far, far away from everything and... everyone.

She rolled her other sleeve up and made a long deep cut in her other wrist. Soon her eyes got heavy like she was tired, so she laid down on the floor and watched as the blood dripped from her wrist, it was like the blood leaving her wrist was like removing every painful memory she ever had, every painful hit, punch, slap or kick she had ever received, slowly she closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to come.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Alice!" Richard called, but her got no answer, "ALICE!" still no answer. He climb the stairs to the top floor and opened the door to Alice's room, there he found Alice's lifeless body, lying on the floor surrounded by blood, and on the desk were two notes, one addressed to Richard and one addressed to her mother. Richard opened the letter and slowly began to read it.

_**Dear Richard,  
**_

_**By the time you read this I will already be dead, I want you to know that you are the main reason that I had to suffer through all the bullying at school, the reason, my mother started to drink, the reason... I'm dead. And I just want you to know that I hope you rot in hell and that you never do to anyone else what you did to me.  
**_

_**Sincerely your worst nightmare,  
**_

_**P.S I hope that I haunt your dreams at night when you try sleep **_

***If you liked the story and want to know what the letter to her mother said, then just leave it in the review and deppending on the amount of people the like it and want it I might put it up.**


End file.
